The Three Sisters
by true-love-will-thaw
Summary: The aftermath of Episode 4x10, Shattered Sight. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS! One-shot. Ingrid, Helga, Gerda.


**WARNING: SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 4x10: SHATTERED SIGHT**

Ingrid opened her eyes slowly, taking in the immense amount of light now surrounding her. She sat up, and begin to try to figure out where she was. The place looked familiar, yet also very different than what she remembered. She soon realized that she was in the castle, Arendelle's castle, the castle that she called home before...

But it looked different than what she remembered. Everything seemed the same, yet it was all much brighter, and immensely clean. The furniture, the walls; everything was glowing white. She looked around slowly, examining the details and trying to figure out why she was here. She used to live here, but not anymore. Where were her nieces, Elsa and Anna?

Then she remembered. She remembered everything that had just taken place. Storybrooke, her spell, Gerda's letter, how she sacrificed herself for her Elsa, Anna, Emma, and the town.

How she had finally gotten what she wanted. Her sister's love.

She turned around, and saw a beautiful blonde woman leaning against the archway, smiling at her.

"Helga?" Ingrid asked, looking at the woman who she believed was her sister.

Helga smiled at Ingrid and opened up her arms to her.

"Helga!" Ingrid ran into her sisters arms as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Helga, I am so sorry!" Ingrid said between her sobs. "I didn't mean to hurt you at all! It was all a horrible accident, I would never freeze you on purpose, I'm just...I'm sorry"

Helga held on to her sister tighter. "It's ok Ingrid, I know that you would never hurt me on purpose. It's not your fault, and I still love you."

"Thank you, so much" Ingrid said. She released her sister, still holding her hands. She smiled at Helga until out of the corner of her eye, she saw another woman in the archway, this time with beautiful auburn hair, worn in two braids very similar to her youngest daughter.

"Ingrid?" the woman asked, tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Gerda!" Ingrid and Gerda ran into each others arms, as Helga stood nearby. The eldest and the youngest sisters held each other for a long time, crying in each other's arms.

"Ingrid, I am so sorry I put you in that urn, I should never have done such a thing to you, and even though I did I should have let you out, I shouldn't have had to tell Elsa and Anna do it, I should have done it myself, you never would have done what you did-"

"Gerda..." Ingrid could barely talk between her sobs. "You love me?"

"Yes, Ingrid, I do, and I always have- I am so sorry" she replied.

"All I needed was your love Gerda, and that letter showed me that I could be loved despite my powers. I didn't need magical sisters to make me feel loved, I just needed to realize that I was loved by the sisters I already have. Thank you, Gerda, your letter saved not only your daughters and that town, but your letter saved me. Now I can finally be happy again."

Gerda simply held on tighter in reply.

Ingrid let go of her, holding her hands. "You have two very beautiful and strong daughters, Gerda, you should be very proud of them."

Gerda let out another sob and smiled, squeezing her sister's hands. They then each let go of one of the other's hands and reached out to hold Helga's as well.

"Now, it's time for us-all of us-to go." Helga said.

"Where are we?" Ingrid asked. "Heaven?"

"Not yet," Helga replied, "but that is where we are going."

Ingrid nodded as her two sisters led her towards the archway, where she could see nothing but a white void on the other side. Ingrid wasn't sure what would greet her on the other side of the archway, but it didn't matter, nothing could separate her from her sisters now.

The three sisters, the bond between them now stronger than any ribbons could be, walked through the archway, together.

****Author's Note****

**I couldn't stop thinking about this after I watched the "Shattered Sight" episode, and I had to write it. I based the location off of when Harry Potter goes to King's Cross station in the Deathly Hallows, so it wasn't yet heaven, but like a space in between life and death. I hope you liked it, all reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Once Upon A Time, they are property of ABC. :)**


End file.
